1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ORI-inhibited and deposit-resistant motor fuel composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a motor fuel composition comprising a reaction product obtained by reacting a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene polyol, and a nitrogen-containing compound selected from the group consisting of: (i) a C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 polyalkylene polyamine, (ii) a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and (iii) a heterocyclic azole.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Co-assigned U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 07302,494, filed Jan 27, 1987 discloses a haze, oxidation and corrosion-resistant diesel engine lubricant composition comprising a major amount of a hydrocarbon lubricating oil and a minor amount of the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and a heterocyclic azole.
Co-assigned U.S. patent appl. Ser. No. 4,865,622, discloses an ORI-inhibited and deposit-resistant motor fuel composition comprising reaction product obtained by reacting a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and a heterocyclic azole.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,363 (Sung et al.) discloses an oxidation and corrosion resistant diesel engine lubricant comprising an additive which is the reaction product of a hydroxybenzoic acid, a polyoxyalkylene polyol, an aldehyde or ketone, and a heterocyclic azole.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,247 (Sung) discloses an ORI-inhibited motor fuel composition comprising an additive which is the reaction product of a polyoxyalkylene polyol and an n-acyl sarcosine.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,737 (Sung et al.) discloses a motor fuel composition comprising an additive which is the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene polyol, and an n-alkyl-alkylene diamine.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,616 (Sung et al.) discloses an ORI-inhibited motor fuel composition comprising an additive which is a polyoxyalkylene polyol.
Co-assigned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,566 (Crawford et al.) discloses a motor fuel composition comprising an additive which is a polyoxyalkylene diamine of the formula ##STR1## where x and z each have an approximate value ranging from 1-3, the sum of x+z has an average value of 3-4, and y has an approximate value of 10-16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,248 (Piotrowski et al.) discloses a water soluble lubricant composition comprising an alkanolamine and a partial acid amide of a dicarboxylic acid.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,595 (Herbstman et al.) discloses a detergent additive for use in motor fuel compositions which may be represented by the formula EQU R--[OCH.sub.2 --CH--(CH.sub.3)].sub.y --NH--(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --NH.sub.2
where R is a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 hydrocarbyl radical and y has a value of about 2-6.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,306 (Lewis) discloses the use of hydrocarbyl poly (oxyalkylene) aminoesters which are monoesters of a hydrocarbyl-terminated poly (oxyalkylene) alcohol and a monocarboxylic C.sub.2 -C.sub.20 (amino-substituted) alkanoic acid as an ORI-controlling additive in motor fuel compositions.